TFA: Bonds
by RaphaelplusMikey
Summary: Starscream and Blitzwing have been acting rather strange.. And when people and bots start to realize this, all Pit breaks loose. The Autobots soon learn two valuable lessons. 1: Bonds can exist in the very last place we'd ever look. And 2: NEVER mess with a pair of twins and a band of outcasts from both worlds. Q: Who is Songfall? A: The one femme you never want to torque off.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay peoples, this... has been stuck in my head for a while now. It started as a drawing. *dreamy look as I stare into the distance* It was my first time drawing a Transformer and it turned out frickin awesome! At the same time I had been thinking that a story where Starscream and Blitzwing had certain *ahem* ****_connections, _****which you'll find out soon enough, would be pretty cool. But I just needed another bot to fill a certain spot (lol)... And viola! I simply worked my brand spankin new OC into the story. Now, when I drew my OC I planned on it just sticking to a character sheet that I could look back at and brag on.**

**Mystery OC that you know nothing about: But since when does ANYTHING work out the way you plan it to?**

**Me: Ah! You! You are NOT supposed to be here yet! Go! Go! Shoo!**

**Mystery OC that is currently an unknown silhouette in your imagination: *laughs* If you say so. *rolls optics and walks away***

**Me: Aheh heh heh... Anyway. It ended up growing bigger and bigger in my mind until I finally realized that it was a full blown plot bunny horde! The most dangerous thing known to author kind! (Other then furious readers with tomatoes or characters out for revenge.) So I worked it out in my head... Until I realized THAT wasn't going to work either and now here I am! Now I'll let you know right now. I have not actually seen the ending of Transformers Animated. But I HAVE _read _the ending on Wikipedia. (My fall back method when I can't get something on YouTube or I'm too lazy to spend ALL THAT TIME watching it.) Just to be clear, I am NOT a happy customer. They killed my two favorite bots, Starscream and Prowl! (NOT IN A PAIRING.) So, this definitely takes place... Somewhere before all that spraint. I don't know, it's been a while since I last watched TFA. That ending will NEVER happen in this fanfic. Because as one of my favorite sayings goes; "Fanfics: Because the story's not over until we say it is." Okay, enough with the ridiculously long Author's Note! Alright, random character in the story, do the disclaimer!**

**Ratchet: *raises wrench threateningly and walks away***

**Prowl: *disappears in a shadow***

**Bumblebee: Notit!**

**Sari: NOTIT! Dang it... She doesn't own TFA. In fact, the only things she owns is her OC(s), the plot, and these freaky conversation...**

**Me: Oh, and P.S. Not everything will be EXACTLY like the show. But it's not really anything that big, just a few changes here and there. ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter One

Nobody's P.o.V.

Starscream and Blitzwing entered the cavern that all the Decepticons had started to call the 'throne room'. Megatron waited for them inside.

"Ah, Starscream, Blitzwing. We have much to discuss." As Megatron said this both the seeker and the triplechanger grew inwardly nervous, but both took care not to show it.

"Ov course, Lord Megatron. Vat iz it jou vish to talk about?" Blitzwing asked, tilting his helm slightly.

"It is about you and Starscream." He replied. The two grew even more nervous as he continued. "Lately you two have been acting rather... out of character."

"Whatever might you mean, my Lord?" Starscream asked, no hint of his usual sarcasm. He didn't really need to ask though, he already knew what the Decepticon Lord was talking about.

"That. That is exactly what I mean. You've always been trying to undermine me, to get rid of me so you can take control. Lately that attitude has stopped. Now that you are acting like a proper subordinate, I can't help but suspect you are up to something." He narrowed his optics and glared suspiciously at Starscream.

Blitzwing suppressed a shiver. The same way some bots could communicate clearly just through sighing, Megatron could practically speak through his legendary glares. Right now the glare he was giving Starscream said; 'I-don't-trust-you-you-are-up-to-something-and-I-w ill-find-out-what-that-is-no-matter-what'.

"My liege, perhaps Ztarzcream haz actually learned zat he doez not have a chanze?" Blitzwing spoke up. "Hiz planz have never vorked," His face suddenly spun around. It landed on a face that was pure black with a purple mouth and optics. "Maybe he gave up und cried like a vittle sparkling! Boohoo! Hahahaha!"

"Shut up Random!" Starscream snapped.

His face suddenly spun again. "Oh jah?!" A red faceplate asked angrily. "Vell vhy don't jou cum ova here and zat dat to mine vizt?!"

"Oh please Hothead, go ahead! Make my day!" Starscream glared at Blitzwing.

"And that brings up an excellent point!" Megatron said as he glared at them. 'You-two-better-shut-the-Pit-up-and-listen-and-if- either-of-you-so-much-as-_twitch-_towards-each-other-the-Autobot's-will-be-getting-t wo-boxes-of-spare-parts.'

The two Decepticons snapped to attention. "Good.." Megatron muttered, knowing they had understood. "Starscream. I've noticed that you are the only one who Blitzwing allows to call his other personalities names." **(1)**

Blitzwing's face spun again. "Zat'z becuz zoze ARE our namez! HeeHEEheehee!"

Starscream facepalmed.

Megatron glared at Blitzwing. 'If-I-don't-see-your-more-_intelligent_-side-right-now-I'll-rip-your-servo-off.' Blitzwing's face spun again and he gulped nervously.

"Now, there is something you two are hiding. You two bicker more then anyone else, yet you've never actually gotten in a physical fight."** (2)** His optics narrowed. 'I-think-I-know-what's-going-on-and-I-sure-as-PRIM US-don't-like-it.'

Starscream's optics widened as he realized what Megatron was thinking. _/Oh PIT, no! How in the name of Unicron did he ever get THAT?!/_

His jaw dropped as Megatron's next words confirmed his assumption. "I have discussed the situation with Lugnut and Shockwave, both of which have been around bots in the same position. You two are sparkbonded aren't you?"

Starscream stood frozen in shock, despite having expected it. /_What. The. FRAG./ _He thought. /_Wha...? How... Why does he think... Just, wha..?/_ He sputtered as he tried to say something, but his words came out just as jumbled as his thoughts. "That's... It's...Why do you... Whahuh?" **(3)**

Blitzwing obviously didn't see it coming. His face spun over and over again, a few words escaping from each personality as they each tried to say something different.

"Vhat? Zat'z-" (Icy)

"VHY JOU-" (Hothead)

"OOooOHH ZaT'Z-" (Random)

"Completely-" (Icy)

"ZTUPID MECH! I VILL-" (Hothead)

"ZE VunNiEzT ZinG-" (Random)

"Ridiculouz!" (Icy)

"PUMMEL JOU!" (Hothead)

"ZAt I've EvER HEarD! HHHAHAHAHA! OOOOOHHH! HEEHEEHAHAHAAA!" Blitzwing remained as 'Random' and doubled over laughing like a maniac.

"Blitzwing..." The ancient Lord growled threateningly and glared. The translation... Would fill an entire book and ALL of it would be scary as slag. (Plus I'm not allowed to use words like that. XP)

Blitzwing immediately quieted. The only sounds in the cavern were Starscream's gasps as he began venting again and the whirr as 'Icy' became dominant over the other two.

The two mechs looked at each other as Megatron waited for a coherent response.

"My Lord," Starscream began carefully. "Why, exactly, do you think this?"

"Because," He glared a 'Shut-up.' at Blitzwing when the triplechanger opened his mouth to say something. "You two argue _exactly _like a bonded couple. Not only that, but I've noticed you two often leave the base around the same time late into the night. When you two eventually wander back, together, might I add, you are both much calmer then when you left." Both of their faceplates reddened at what he was implying.

"Zir, zere iz a _COMPLETELY _divverent reason vor zat.." Blitzwing mumbled as his normally blue faceplate turned as red as his angrier personality.

"Then _please,_ Blitzwing." Megatron said while crossing his servos. "ENLIGHTEN me." **(4)**

"Jou zee," Blitzwing looked at Starscream who nodded cautiously. "I have known Ztarzcream zinze ve vere jounglingz. Ze nightz vere ve zneak out are ven ve have been veeling razzer... ztrezzed. Ve zimply talk ov zingz zat happened long ago and relax. Nobot ever bozzerz uz and ve have nozing to vorry about."

Starscream butted in. "Just two old friends getting away from their duties for a while." Blitzwing fought the urge to facepalm and/or burst out laughing and/or punch Starscream in the face.

Megatron looked at them. 'I-don't-believe-you-two-are-telling-me-the-whole- truth.' "I can understand that." He said, and relief crossed the other two's faceplates. "However, I am giving you two exactly twenty-four human hours to discuss how you're going to tell me the rest." The relief dropped and was replaced by shocked horror as he glared an 'And-I-mean-ALL-the-rest.' at them "If I believe you two are hiding the _tiniest bit _of the truth from me, well, there's always a use for spare parts."

With that he turned around and it was clear they were dismissed. The two mechs stumbled out of the cavern with shocked and dismayed expressions. They literally ran into Blackarachnia in the tunnel as they left.

"Hey, watch it!" She hissed. She was about to say more, but stopped at the blank looks they gave her. "Hello? Earth to Starscream and Blitzwing?" She waved her servo in their faces.

"Huh?" Blitzwing stared at her confused.

"Excuse us, Blackarachnia, we have to talk about something." Starscream went behind Blitzwing and gave the dazed triplechanger a push. She looked on in surprise as they disappeared down the tunnel.

"Did _Starscream_ just say _excuse me_?" She smiled in amusement after a moment's thought. Megatron wasn't the only one _who_ had noticed their strange behavior. "Seems that bonding _does_ change ALL bots." She said and chuckled softly. She turned around and entered the cavern for her audience with the Decepticon Lord.

* * *

The two were laying low after their audience in a cave that none of the other Decepticons knew about.

Starscream sat on a large rock, rubbing at the spot on his chest where his spark chamber would be with a pained expression. He was almost like a different mech now, where nobot could see.

He slumped over with his back slouched whether he was sitting or standing. His usual intimidating look was completely gone, and replaced with an air of weariness. He moved slowly and carefully, as if every movement was painful.

Blitzwing was currently 'Hothead'. He paced back and forth, rubbing at his chest absently. He was extremely agitated, and kept muttering to himself.

The two stayed in relative silence until Starscream spoke. "We can't tell him, but what else can we do?"

Blitzwing whirled around to face Starscream. He ran forwards and threw him from his seat on the rock to the cold stone floor. He held the flyer down by his neck as Starscream gasped and cried out in pain.

"ARE JOU INZANE! VE CAN'T TELL HIM! NOT _EVER_!" He spun back to 'Icy' and let him go. He then helped the mech back onto the rock with a worried expression.

He sighed as Starscream sat hugging his chest, faceplate scrunched up and optics squeezed shut in pain. He whimpered slightly and Blitzwing set his servo on his shoulder. "I am _zo_ sorry, he's juzt vorried. Ve all are. Are jou okay?"

Starscream shook his helm frantically, already fragile self control hanging by a thread. "No! No I'm not!" Panic filled his voice as that thread snapped and he started shaking. "So close, so close but not there! It _HURTS _Blitzwing! It hurts like the _Pit_ and I can't make it stop! The more slag that happens, the more stressed out I get, and the more stressed I get the further it spreads and pretty soon I won't be able to act like I'm fine! Then they'll find out and they'll use it against us! And my spark won't be able to take that, it won't! Not if Megatron actually _ki_-"

"Ztop." Blitzwing prevented his panic attack from going any further. He bent down in front of the flyer and put his remaining servo on his other shoulder. "Zere iz only vun zing ve can do, and zat iz to get az var avay vrom Megatron az pozzible. Ve von't let him get 'Vall, got it?" Starscream nodded as the triplechanger continued. "Ve vill leave az zoon az jou can get a hold on ze pain. Juzt conzentrate on zat, alright?" The seeker nodded again, them grimaced as another wave of pain hit.

Blitzwing sat down next to him, it was a pretty big rock, and hugged him around his shoulders. It wasn't in a way like they were bonded, but like they were brothers. And in a way, they were.

* * *

**Side Notes**

**(1) In this version, everyone else just calls all of his personalities Blitzwing. When they do call them by individual names, they're always the wrong ones. So of course, Hothead freaks out and beats the slag out of whoever called them by the wrong name. That's why nobody but Starscream can call them by names without being beat up, he's the only one who knows the right ones. XP**

**(2) Starscream and Blitzwing do NOT get along in this version. At least, not as far as anyone can tell. ;-P**

**(3) Has anyone else ever said that? I do. Whenever I'm confused I say "Whahuh?" I just had to add that in when I was writing that scene. 8P**

**(4) Oh my gosh! Can anyone else just SEE that moment? LOL! XDDD**

**Me: Yay! Chappy one is done! (lol, I rhymed) Just a little piece of info, in this version Starscream never died and got brought back by the Allspark fragment. It would make things difficult in later chapters if that were the case. So, except for the 'mysterious pain' in his chest, Starscream is perfectly healthy! Physically anyways, but we'll get into that later. ;D I'm pretty sure all you hardcore Transformer FanFictioners out there can figure out what's wrong with him and Blitzwing... Pm me if you want to guess because I don't want others getting clues in case you're right. NO! STARSCREAM AND BLITZWING ARE NOT BONDED, SPARKBONDED, OR ANYTHING EVEN CLOSE TO A COUPLE! Just getting that out there. Don't get me wrong, I love a little Cybertronian slash as much as the rest. But I don't know enough about real relationships OR Cybertronian slash relationships to write it. Besides, I already have plans for those two... *creepy grin***

**Blitzwing: Zhould ve be nervous?**

**Starscream: I'm going to go with YES...**

**Me: Heh heh... Oh you should be. You _should _be...**

**Both: *gulp and back away nervously***

**Me: Don't worry. Much shall be revealed in the next chapter. XD**

**~RpM -Buhbye!-**


	2. Chapter 2

**TFA: Bonds**

**Chapter Two**

**Me: Okay, just so we're clear. I just realized this story is pretty much an AU story. So, I'll try to keep things close to the show so it's easier to understand. Sorry about all the side notes at the bottom, I'm just trying to keep you guys from getting confused. **

**Thanks to my three reviewers: Stormflyers and Kittycon Lover, Lexma, and Kitcat from the sky. You guys honestly inspired me to keep on going through the annoyance that is Typing With One Hand!**

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own the Autobots and Decepticons, if I did they'd have gone through a lot more angst and the producer who suggested ending it after so few seasons would be rusting in the stockades. All I own are my OC and this particular story.**

* * *

Ratchet's P.o.V.

I drove along an old highway as far as I could get and still be in Detroit.

That fragging minibot! If I heard one more insult to my age… Well, I'd show him a good reason to respect his elders. It definitely didn't help that I was actually older then they all thought. _/Pffft! As if I'd ever tell them that…/_

It was true I wasn't that great a fighter, but most medics aren't! Okay, _so_ I'm slow. That yellow idiot was too fast for his own good.

YES my age made it harder for me to do things, but what did anyone expect? Did they think I'd bounce around like some energized sparkling? I WAS old enough to be Optimus' _grandsire…_ _/Oh great, now my own MIND is taking their side. That's just-/_

My scanners interrupted my thoughts with a small ping, there was a small energon deposit nearby. Now here's the first thing, we all knew that Earth had various energon deposits scattered about. The second thing was, by the time we managed to find them the 'Cons had already been there and mined it all.

I headed towards the signal without bothering to comm. base. It was just a small deposit, hardly more than a couple cubes worth, and there were no life energy signals nearby. I could just go in, get it, and be on my way.

They thought I couldn't do anything? I'd prove them wrong. _/Wow. I sound just like Bumblebee…/ _I mock shivered.

I had to head off road to get there, and I growled as I began to bounce and jump from the terrain. I transformed and started the long walk for the rest of the way. _/Okay, so I'm too old to do _some _things../ _I conceded.

As I walked I took the time to enjoy the scenery. I'd never admit it, but I was just as interested in Earth's organic life as Prowl was. Whenever I was alone I would head out to enjoy looking around a forest, and sometimes I'd even find wildlife. _/Definitely like the deer the best./ _**(1)**

After about a half hours walk, I found a cave drilled into the rock of a mountain. A cave dug specifically for Cybertronians, if the size was anything to go by. I peeked inside cautiously to be greeted by a black, empty maw. It was obviously a mine abandoned by the Decepticons, but as far as I knew they would never leave some unmined. _/Why would they leave energon here? It's not that much, but still./_

It soon became clear as to the reason why once I had walked a short ways inside. As I continued the signal jumped around as if it was possessed. First in front of me, then to my left, in front of me again, behind me, _above _me, at one point my scanners even said it was directly BELOW me!

"Must be the material in the rocks, it's scrambling the scanner." I mumbled. I kept walking for a few minutes. Why? _/Frag if I know./ _I had no clue. It was a good thing I did though, just as I was about to turn back my scanners straightened out enough to find a signal from two Cybertronian lifeforms.

I considered Optimus for backup. Forget my pride, if they were Decepticons there was no way I'd win two to one. But then I realized how weak they were.

The first, and strongest, would probably be too weak to put up a fight. While the other was… DANGEROUSLY close to offlining.

Years of medical emergencies kicked in and I began jogging as fast as I could towards the signals. As I followed my scanners I thought about my options. If they were Decepticons they would be too weak to do anything but wouldn't accept assistance from an Autobot. I wasn't sure I'd give it either.

If they weren't, then they would probably welcome the help. Either way there was still the big question of the cycle: What were the doing down here?

I was almost directly at the source of the signals when one moved. That was all the warning that I had before I was tackled from the side. I let out a short yell of surprise as I fell to the ground.

My attacker held me down for a minute before speaking. "Jou… Jou are ze Autobot'z medic, Ratchet, correct?" He spoke hesitantly, sounding hopeful.

"Blitzwing?!" I said, shocked once I'd recognized his accent. "What are you doing down here? Who's the other bot? Why are your signals so weak?" The questions tumbled from my glossa before I could stop them.

"Jou _are _ze medic, correct?" He said while pressing down harder on my backstrut, he almost seemed to be begging.

"Yes I am! Now get off and tell me what the scrap is going on!" There was a pause before he complied. I was surprised that he had actually done what I said, and so I laid there a little longer then I meant to before getting to my peds.

I turned around, and any words I had been about to say died on my glossa once I saw him. **(2) **He was obviously suffering from lack of fuel, he looked painfully thin under his armor. He was covered in small scratches and dings and he looked like it had been weeks since he last had a shower

His faceplate looked haggard and he watched me warily like I was going to shoot at him any nanoklik. He absently rubbed at his chest with his left servo. The way he stood, carefully and moving as little as possible, told me that he was hurting immensely.

He smirked crookedly at me as I stared. _/Did Blitzwing's serious personality just _smirk_?/_

"Not zuch a pretty zight, am I?" He said. I immediately snapped out of my shock and reached for my subspace pocket. I dug through it for a minute before pulling out a cube of medical grade energon I kept for emergencies. Blitzwing shook his helm as I tried to hand it to him. "No, he needz it more zen I do." His words reminded me of the signal that was close to offlining.

"Who is he? And what are you two doing down here?" I frowned as I saw him rubbing at his chest plates again. "And what the slag is wrong with your chest?"

He looked at me curiously and I watched as various motions played across his faceplates. First indecision, then distrust, worry, for a nanoklik I even saw a bit of fear before it settled in a look of reluctant acceptance. He used the wall of the cave to slowly slide to the ground.

"Jou might az vell zit down. Ziz iz a _very_ long ztory."

"But what about-"

"Ztarzcream vill be alright. He haz lasted ziz long, I'm zure he can last a little vile longer."

"Wait, _Starscream?!_" I stared at the triplechanger like he was crazy. /_Wait, bad choice of words_…/

His face spun around and settled on his insane personality. "Jez Ztarzcream!" He giggled madly while clutching at his chest at the pain it brought on. "Ve _owchee! _Are very cloze jou know! _HeeheeheeeeeeoooowOWOWOW!" _His face spun back to his serious personality and he scowled.

"Juzt zhut up jou idiot! Jour inzane lauving iz vat'z hurting uz ze mozt right now!" _*spin*_

I watched, fascinated, as the two personalities argued.

"Oh really? Vell vat do jou care? _Heehee! _Owww…." _*spin*_

"I care becauze ve live in ze zame vrame jou moron! It'z hurting me too!" _*spin*_

"Hurting? Vat are jou talking about? _HahaaheeheeeeeeyyOWWW!_" _*spin*_

"Jou are ze craziezt, mozt inzane-" _*spin*_

"Iz bote ov jou two idiotz don't zhut up diz zecond I zwear I'm going to cummit zuizide!" His angry personality came out looking like he was SERIOUSLY considering it. **(3)**

I took advantage of the ensuing silence to speak. "You said Starscream's here, maybe you can tell me what's going on?" I sat down on the other side of the tunnel and leaned back against the rock. I briefly wondered if I could trust a Decepticon, especially THIS Decepticon. _/Please… As if he could hurt me in his condition. Right now a _sparkling _could win against him./_

Blitzwing sighed and turned back to his dominant personality. "It… iz razer ztrange. Jou zee… vell.." He vented heavily as he struggled with how to say his next sentence, whatever it was about.

He shuttered his optics. "I… am zparkbonded."

"Oookaaaay…" I muttered.

His optics quickly flew open and he glared at me. "No! Juzt.. _No! _I am not zparkbonded to Ztarzcream! And before jou azk, I know zat vaz vat jou vere zinking becuz zat iz vat Megatron zought!" His glare was interrupted by a grimace and he rubbed at his chest.

Megatron knew about this? Was that why they were here? To get away from the Decepticon warlord while he was angry? I decided to stay silent until the whole story came out.

"Ze very IDEA..." He muttered. He shook his helm, as if to clear his processor. "My zparkmate happenz to be... Ztarzcream'z... twin."

* * *

**Alrighty then, see you next time! **

**PHSYCHE! **

**I'm not THAT evil.**

* * *

My jaw dropped and my optics widened. "But.. How is that even... But how come...What?!" My processor struggled to comprehend what he had just said. It just wasn't possible!

Including the Jettwins, I had been around several sets of twins. **(4)** In fact, I was known around the medical field for my expertise in handling cases of one or both of a set of twins being injured. It wasn't as easy as it would seem, twins became downright _feral _when their other half was injured.

Each pair of twins I knew could hardly stand being in a different _room. _Much less the actual _massive_ distance it would take to actually HIDE that _Starscream _had a _TWIN!_

"Let me explain," Blitzwing said, and I eagerly nodded my agreement. "Jou zee, her name iz... Ztarvall. **(5) **Ztarzcream, 'Vall, and I have known eachother zinze ve vere younglings. Ve all grew up very close to eachozer, and 'Vall and I eventually grew even clozer. Ve bonded not long avter ve vere ov age." He smiled softly, that sad smile doing nothing to better his already damaged reputation. He chuckled and winced slightly.

"Zingz vere pervect vor a long vile, but I grew interezted in joining ze Dezepticonz. Ztarzcream and I being az cloze az brozerz, he zoon grew interezted too." I was slightly surprised at learning that Starscream had joined the Decepticons by following after Blitzwing, not from his own desires. "Ven ve vinally managed to join, 'Vall zhocked uz by zaying zat zhe vizhed to be a Neutral. Zhe zaid zat zhe didn't vant to, _couldn't,_ hurt ozer botz." **(6) **He laughed sadly. "Zat vaz alvayz her zing. Zhe vould do _anyzing, _juzt to zee anozer bot lauv or zmile. And zhe alvayz knew EXZACTLY vat buttonz to puzh too. Give her a vew dayz viz a new bot and zhe could vigure out juzt vat makez him tick. Jou Autobotz are lucky zat zhe never joined ze Dezepticonz."

I nodded as he paused to sigh. From the sound of it, we were lucky indeed.

"Zo, zhe remained a Neutral az ve grew higher in ze rankz. Ve kept her being Ztarzcream'z twin, and my mate, a zecret. Ve knew zat it vould have been uzed against uz. Viz a new vizor on 'Vall'z part and new paintjobz, and dezignationz vor boze ov zem ve managed to make zem look a little lezz alike." He shrugged. "Luckily vor zem zey veren't IDENTICAL twinz. **(7) **I alzo got a new paintjob, and my little friendz up here." He pointed to the gun turrets mounted on his shoulders. A haunted look came over his faceplate and his optics shifted down to look at the floor.

"Ven ve vere zplit up it vaz terrible. Ztarzcream and I vere called to divverent partz ov ze galaxy. 'Vall... Zhe uzed all her creditz to buy a zhip and get lezzonz on how to vly it. Zhe zaid zat iv ve vere going to travel acrozz ze galaxy, zen zhe vould too. Zat night avter ve zaid goodbye.. Ve each lay in our zeperate berthz... Az our zhipz grew furzer and furzer apart..." A choked sob escaped his mouth as coolant flowed from his optics.** (8)** He clutched desperately at his chest as he shook, pain twisting his features. My optics widened as his fingers scrabbled at the latch that would pop his chest plate off and bare his spark chamber.

"It.. It vaz _terrible!_ Ve all lay zere, and.. and... Ve _closed _ze _BONDZ! _It vazn't like zimply blocking zem, ve CLOZED zem! AND IT HURT _ZO BAD!_ But ve HAD to! VE HAD TO! Iv zomebot had vound out zat ve had ANY kind ov bond, zey vould have _used it against uz!_ Held vun ov uz prisoner, _juzt zo zey could have strict control over uz!_ Ezpezially Ztarzcream, Megatron vould do _anyzing_ to keep him under control!" Blitzwing's voice had grown and grown until he was almost shrieking out his words. I knew that he had lost what little self control he had been holding onto for Primus knows how long.

"Ven me and Ztarzcream vinally met up again, _zere vazn't a bond anymore! _Our zibling bond had been zru HER! But zat'z not ze vorzt part! VEN VE CLOZED ZE BOND, _ZIZ HAPPAENED!_" He howled out in agony as his fingers finally hit the latch and he showed me his spark.

I couldn't move. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't look away.

There, right across the middle of his spark, was a single, large crack.

"Oh Primus..." I mumbled as he sobbed in pain and grief.

After a few minutes the leaking slowed and after a couple more minutes they stopped. Once he had calmed down a bit more he reached up and closed his chest plate with shaking servos.

"It didn't uze to be zat big eizer..." He said softly and I snapped out of my shock. "Eventually it stopped hurting zo bad. Zure I vaz zore all ze time but I could hide zat. Later, Ztarzcream told me it vaz ze zame viz him. It didn't get any better, but it didn't get any vorze eizer. But ven ve get ztrezzed, or iv zhe doez, it hurtz vorze. Even zough ve had closed ze bond between uz and her it'z ztill _zere._ Avter all, jou can't get rid ov a zpark bond, much lezz a twin bond." He sighed and shook his head sadly. "Ztarzcream alvayz hurtz vorze because he zey vere clozer."

My mouth popped open as I considered the condition Blitzwing was in, and then how this would be affecting Starscream. _/No wonder his energy signature is so weak./_

"Ze zing iz, Ztarvall iz zomevere on Earz." **(9)**

I'm pretty sure if it was possible my jaw would have fallen off.

"But because ze bond haz been closed vor zo long, neizer ov uz can reopen it vizout actually vinding her virzt. And zo ve are ztuck; knowing zat zhe iz zo cloze, yet not knowing vere zhe iz and being unable to go out and look vor her."

My jaw worked for a few kliks before I managed to say anything. I wanted to ask him so many questions; what did he mean Starscream had gotten a new designation? How had they managed to completely change themselves so much they weren't recognizable from before? Just how _long _had they had spark fractures? But the only question that came out was: "But, why are you two HERE? Both of you need _immediate _medical attention!"

He laughed bitterly, optics narrowed. "Do jou honeztly believe zat Megatron vould uze precious supplies vor a zpark vracture? No. And he juzt might hunt 'Vall down and try to kill her juzt to zee Ztarzcream die in agony." I happened to notice the slightly stressed _try _in that. His face spun to his angry personality.

"Iv he killed her..." His optics narrowed to slits and a deadly look came over his faceplate. "I'd destroy him bevore ovvlining myzelv." I suppressed a shiver as his calm personality spun back.

"Bezidez," He said, motioning to his chest and shoulders. I finally noticed that they were missing a certain insignia. "Ve are no longer Dezepticonz."

"Then why didn't you ask the Autobots for help? We would have. At least, _I _would've. If they didn't like it I'd've told them to frag off."

He sighed. "Ve vigured ve vere vine, zat ve juzt needed to ztay avay vrom ze ztrezz ov ze Dezepticonz. By ze time ve realized ve needed azziztanze, Ztarzcream vaz too veak too valk and I vazn't ztrong enouv to carry him." He looked me straight in the optics. "I couldn't juzt valk up and azk vor help eizer. Jou Autobotz vould have locked me in ztaziz cuvvz az zoon az jou zaw me and vould have taken my explanazion az me trying to trick jou into letting me go."

I flinched when he said that, because it was true. Especially since his story was so... strange. I remembered the problem of the seeker's health and decided that I had heard enough. I struggled to my peds and held out my servo to help the weakened former Decepticon up.

"Take me to Starscream. Now." I said, conveying my decision to help them through my voice.

Blitzwing nodded and took the proffered servo as he struggled to get up. He swayed slightly and nearly fell over before getting his balance. He hobbled a short ways before going behind a pillar and disappearing.** (10)** I followed and found a small crack in the stone wall.

At first I was confused as to how he had fit through it, until I moved and saw it from a different angle. It was an optical illusion! **(11) **I ducked through the secret entrance and crawled along through the darkness for a while.

Just when I started to wonder if the tunnel kept going it opened up into a gigantic cave, and that's by Cybertronian standards! It was made of a smooth, reflective rock that I suspected was some kind of crystal, most likely quartz. It had many natural hollows and shelves in the rather steep walls. _/It's like this place was made by nature so that Cybertronians could live here. It's even got berths!/_

My attention was quickly drawn to a certain shelf, and I hurriedly ran over to the lump of metal laying on it. He was shaking, shivering from cold, and seemed to be muttering something.

As I grew closer my spark sank. _/And I thought Blitzwing was bad. This is just.../_

* * *

**Side Notes:**

**(1) Yes Ratchet likes nature too. X3 I figured he's the one least likely to like it, but most likely to like it and hide the fact from everyone.**

**(2) READ: I honestly couldn't think of anything to make him say that would sound good and/or make sense. ;P**

**(3) Writing this scene... XDDDD I was in the car being driven home from school. My mom couldn't understand why I was laughing so hard. XD**

**(4) That would be: The Lambo Twins, the Jettwins, and Mudflap and Skids.**

**(5) In case his accent screwed it up too much, that's Starfall. Why does the summery say Songfall but in here says Starfall? You'll see.. you'll see... *fades into background chuckling mischievously***

**(6) Don't worry. Her time going solo, or so we think, has toughened her up, you'll get some major aftkicking out of her yet. ;)**

**(7) Just so you know, _UN_identical Cybertronian twins are amazingly rare, especially if one's a femme and the other's a mech.**

**(8) I know bots can't cry in TFA, but come on! I just COULDN'T write this scene without some waterworks (err, coolantworks?) could I?!**

**(9) This is why their condition got worse, the bond is trying to reattach itself because they're closer. But it can't.**

**(10) A pillar is a cave formation. When a stalagmite and stalactite grow long enough to connect to each other, it forms a pillar.**

**(11) No this is not the same cave they first hid in. In fact, this is an entirely different cave system on the exact opposite side of Detroit.**

**Me: Haha! Cliffy at the end gotcha, didn't it? So how'd I do? I hope I did Ratchet right, I feel like he's not exactly correct... But who cares? NOT ME! Besides, I'm going to add a lot of things here and there since this is turning into an AU story... Anyway, read and review and all that crazy slag!**

**~RpM **


End file.
